ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain's log, USS Voyager, 2375
In 2375, at least 27 log entries were made on the Captain's log for the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]]. They were recorded by Captain Kathryn Janeway. ( ) Entries Drone * "Captain's Log, supplemental. This proto-nebula seems to have a mind of its own. It's still expanding, with no end in sight. We're holding at a safe distance to monitor its growth." Extreme Risk * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We've stepped up the pace of construction in order to finish our shuttle before the Malon finish theirs. According to Seven's most recent intelligence we've gained some ground over the last 24 hours putting us in a virtual dead heat with our competitors." In the Flesh * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Until we know exactly what's going on I'm keeping ''Voyager concealed behind a class-3 moon." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 52136.4. We've managed to avoid a military conflict with Species 8472, at least for now. In an effort to strengthen the truce we're exchanging technology." Once Upon a Time * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We've weathered the ion storm and tracked the ''Delta Flyer to an M-class planetoid." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Ensign Wildman has recovered from her injuries, and the ''Delta Flyer, though battered, is intact." Nothing Human * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. While The Doctor seems to be making progress, Commander Chakotay and I have hit a wall in our attempt to decipher the alien message." Timeless * "Captain's Log, Stardate 52143.6. With any luck my next log entry will be made in the Alpha Quadrant, but should our luck run out, I'd like to say for the record that the crew of ''Voyager acted with distinction and valor." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Our slipstream flight may have been brief but it took nearly ten years off our journey. I've given the order to dismantle the quantum drive until the technology can be perfected. Despite the setback, we have a renewed sense of momentum. It no longer seems a question of if we get home, but when." Thirty Days * "Captain's Log, Stardate 52179.4. After salvaging the ''Delta Flyer, we've resumed our course toward the Alpha Quadrant. I now have to turn my attention to a matter of discipline." Infinite Regress * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Long range sensors have detected a vessel belonging to species 6339. We've set a course to intercept them in the hopes they can help us restore Seven of Nine." * "Captain's Log, stardate 52356.2. After nearly a week of regeneration Seven of Nine has finally recovered from her ordeal." Counterpoint * "Captain's Log, supplemental. After weeks of playing hide and seek with the Devore inspectors our goal is near. A transport starship that will take our passengers to a wormhole leading out of hostile territory." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. It's taken us nearly two days but we've managed to locate Torat, the man who's supposedly an expert on wormholes. Unfortunately, he seems reluctant to share his expertise." Gravity * "Captain's Log, supplemental. It's been over an hour since the shuttle disappeared from sensors." Latent Image * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Our Doctor is now our patient. It's been two weeks since I've ordered a round-the-clock vigil. A crew member has stayed with him at all times offering a sounding board and a familiar presence while he struggles to understand his memories and thoughts. The chance of recovery? Uncertain." Bride of Chaotica! * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We've been spinning our wheels for three days now, and still no progress in breaking free of the subspace layer." Bliss * "Captain's Log, Stardate 52542.3. Long-range sensors have identified a wormhole leading to the Alpha Quadrant. Unfortunately, secondary scans have revealed that it's some kind of elaborate deception. The question is who's attempting to deceive us and why?" * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We've begun to receive faint telemetry from our probe. I don't want to get the crew's hopes up but B'Elanna thinks it may be a message from Starfleet. I'm beginning to wonder if my earlier skepticism was justified." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. I've set a course for the wormhole. With any luck, we should be back in the Alpha Quadrant in a matter of days." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 52542.3. We've deployed a series of beacons to warn other vessels about the bioplasmic creature and resumed a course for home. Our real home." The Disease * "Captain's Log, supplemental. After two weeks we're close to repairing the Varro's warp drive. Then there's the Varro crew. I'm starting to think they'd rather give up warp travel than accept help from strangers." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Most of the Varro have opted to stay together, traveling in separate ships, but the dissident group has been granted permission to break away and find their own path. We wish them luck." Dark Frontier * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Operation Fort Knox is ready to proceed. All departments are standing by and I've given the order to begin at 06:00 hours." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 52619.2. We got another 20,000 light years out of the transwarp coil before it gave out. I figure we're a good fifteen years closer to home." Course: Oblivion * "Captain's Log, Stardate 52586.3. We've had a lot to celebrate lately. Tom and B'Elanna's wedding, Ensign Harper's new baby, and the continued health of our warp core drive, which has taken us within striking distance of home." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We've lost 63 crewmen, and our systems are continuing to fail. Though we're still five weeks away from the Demon planet we haven't given up hope." Category:Logs